


Sisters Grimm IPod Shuffle Moments

by AliceFalls



Category: The Sisters Grimm - Michael Buckley
Genre: Allstar weekend, Billy S., F/M, Failure to write romance, Hey Princess, Paramore - Freeform, Puckabrina - Freeform, Skye Sweetnam - Freeform, Small Spoilers for book 9
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceFalls/pseuds/AliceFalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I followed the rules of all shuffle challenges (mostly, I mean, I had to skip the major amounts of classical music, I couldn't write for those) it contains hints at Puckabrina because I can't write romance to save my life (what a fail)  and it includes very accurate songs... Billy S. (aka William Shakespeare) wonderland, etc. kinda awesome. But the writing sucked (in my opinion) I'd still love for you to read it though ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sisters Grimm IPod Shuffle Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so, I fail at romance, but that's ok, I guess. My writing feel awkward to me, but still, enjoy!

Wonderland- Natalia Kills

Sabrina never believed in fairy tales before she moved to Ferryport Landing, but then she and her sister were forced in with their grandmother, and everything changed. Why was she thinking about that now? She didn't know. She was about to get married to Bradley... Did she really want to? He kept her sane, right? Nothing to worry about. But... The Everafters were so close... And Puck... No. She didn't have time for this. Not now. " 'Brina? It's time to go."

Hey Princess- Allstar Weekend

"Hey, Puck?"  
"Yeah Marshmellow?"  
"Do you consider Sabrina your princess?"  
"W-what?"   
"Well, you're the Trickster King... And she's the Queen of The Sneaks, right? She'd sort of be your princess. Or queen."  
"What does this have to do with anything?!?!?"  
"Nothing, I was just curious. And you never answered my question, Puck."  
"..."  
"..."  
"... maybe."

Here, Here and Here- Meg and Dia

Sabrina was lucky. She had everything she needed (besides normalcy) and she had lots of friends in the Everafters. Her parents were back, though they'd moved back to New York. Somedays she was sad, sure, but everything turned out alright. She laughed it all off. Her days were made up of hanging out with Everafters and writing in her journal. "Listening to Everafters ranting can be tiring" she wrote one day, "but sometimes it's worth it. Sometimes they say things that leave you thinking for hours. 'Here' the heart, 'here' the mind, 'and here' the ears. Three places that one of the Everafters mentioned were the center of every relationship. Familial, romantic, anything. The Everafter also mentioned something about music and Mozart, but I can't really be sure..."

I believe in Love (Mirror Mirror mix)- Lily Collins

"Puck, Daphne, no."  
"Come on, Sabrina, it'll be worth it! Like, beyond worth it. Come on! It's so fun. Ms. White loves this song."  
"Yeah Grimm, it'll be fun(ny) to watch you dance to this."  
"That's the point. It's never going to happen. Deal with it."

Fences- Paramore

Leading an army was not what Sabrina expected. Everyone was watching her. Waiting for her to make a mistake, something that would tell them that the council was wrong. Sabrina knew she had to make it seem like she knew what she was doing. The council told her that she did. The others told her she didn't. But then she knew. The Queen of The Sneaks was ready for her newest challenge. And if she lost, she'd still go out with a bang. The Scarlett Hand was going down.

Billy S.- Skye Sweetnam  
(( a/n: oh my god, iPod, I love you.))

(SPOV)  
Monday morning. Ugh. "Dad? I'm not going to school today."   
"Why not?"   
"Today is the start of the Shakespeare unit. Puck is going to be horrible."  
"Fair point, but it's not happening"  
(PPOV)  
"Robin, sit up straight and get those headphones off."  
"Come on, I know this stuff by heart, don't make me deal with this again."  
"I'm getting paid to teach, not to let you lounge around."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that wasn't TOO awkward, was it? :)


End file.
